Double s Hero Prize
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot/Secuela de "Salvation". Idea sugerida por ImperialStar y nuevo homenaje para él y J. Nagera. Clasificación "T" por Loudcest.


**Double´s Hero Prize:** **Pequeña secuela-One Shot de "Salvation", con todos los derechos reservados tanto para ImperialStar (quien sugirió esta idea) como para J. Nagera por su fic. El objetivo es solo entretener y nada más. **

**TLH es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon y el fic y la idea pertenecen a J. Nagera e ImperialStar.**

**Clasificación "T" por Loudcest.**

* * *

Ser un héroe no es sencillo, se tienen que afrontar muchas penalidades, caminos tortuosos, llenos de espinas para poder cumplir con las metas y más al arriesgar su vida por proteger a los demás. Para aquel albino de camisa naranja, jeans azules y zapatillas blancas, su vida había cambiado aquella tarde en donde había dado todo por salvar a su hermana mayor de ese degenerado, un delincuente, un maldito violador, del cual esperaban que la Policía lo hubiera detenido o que hubiera muerto bajo las balas de aquellos agentes de la ley o de algún "Justiciero Anónimo", cosa que no se tenían noticias al respecto, pero ya no importaba, lo que sí valía ahora era su recuperación física, ya que había sido herido por aquella barra o tubo de hierro que poseía ese atacante como objeto contundente y él había defendido a su hermana con una botella de vidrio, la cual había dejado unas lastimaduras bastante serias en aquel rival, quien huyó, como todo un cobarde, sin cumplir su objetivo.

\- Auch.- Gemía Lincoln del dolor, mientras que Leni le aplicaba alcohol.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, Linky, tranquilo, sé que duele pero si no lo hago pronto, las heridas se te pueden infectar.- Le decía Leni, la cual estaba curando al joven Loud de aquellos golpes recibidos por ese hombre.

\- Jejeje, gracias, Leni, yo...¡auch!.- Agradeció el muchacho, pero éste no tenía muchos segundos para completar las oraciones que salían de su boca, ya que éstas eran interrumpidas por el efecto del alcohol que ella ponía y hacía gritar al albino del dolor, aunque, a veces, apretaba los dientes.

Desde aquel día y con el correr de los mismos, su relación había pasado de hermanos a algo más. Leni pasaba más tiempo con Lincoln y hasta dormía a su lado, en la habitación que éste tenía, pero había algo que le preocupaba y mucho.

Justo cuando Leni se acostó a su lado, tomando a su hermanito en sus brazos y acurrucando su cuerpo contra el pecho de ella, la joven le susurró algo al oído.

\- _Sin ti, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí; Linky.- _Le dijo la rubia al albino.

\- No digas eso, Leni, fuiste muy fuerte al resistir como pudiste contra ese tipo. No te culpes ni digas que eres una tonta, porque no lo eres.- Animó el chico a ella, haciendo que tomara un largo respiro y de ahí, cerrara sus ojos para acariciar sus cabellos.

No podía hallar otra respuesta para aquella "discusión", él estaba en lo cierto, había resistido como pudo frente al enemigo, igual que una ciudad asediada por algún Ejército contrario y cuyos defensores hacían un enorme sacrificio por resistir, tal y como había ocurrido en la Historia de la Humanidad, un ejemplo claro, el Rey Leónidas de Esparta y sus 300 Guerreros que contuvieron a los Persas en la Batalla de las Termópilas, tanto Leni como aquel hombre habían perdido, pero dejaron una marca en sus rivales, una que jamás podrían quitarse de encima. Nadie puede considerarse superior a los demás, cada quien tiene sus formas de ser, pero con respecto a otras personas, éstos se creen tener todo bajo su poder, a su alcance, pero no podían mantenerse callados. El intento de ataque sexual contra Leni había sido evitado y ahora que Lincoln se recuperaba de sus heridas físicas, surgía su unión con ella, una que sobrepasaba las barreras de la hermandad para ir hacia otro "nivel".

Leni estaba a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos blancos, teniendo a su "Conejito Blanco" en sus brazos, igual que el día en el que su hermanito era un bebe y ella lo cargaba para la foto familiar, un bello recuerdo que no se iba a olvidar.

\- Linky.- Dijo la rubia, acurrucando aún más cerca de su pecho a su hermano, el cual se había dormido a su lado.

En aquellos momentos, ella se acercó hacia sus labios e hizo contacto, lo besó, lo había hecho, cumplió con su "requisito" más importante. Pero todo desafío, toda prueba tiene su consecuencia más complicada y cuando lo hizo: Allí apareció ella.

Aquella castaña deportista, esa persona que no toleraba que nadie le quitara sus "territorios", sus "dominios", sean en los deportes como en el corazón del único chico que amaba, a pesar de ser también hermanos, de compartir la misma sangre. Allí había aparecido Lynn Loud, una de las hermanas mayores de la familia, la deportista de la familia y que era pareja de Lincoln.

Sus ojos se tornaron como el de un animal furioso, como un toro o un león listo para atacar contra su presa o rival. La miró a aquella rubia con un deseo muy fuerte de saltarle encima y sacarle la vena yugular de una mordida, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso? ¿Quitarle a su hermano, a su amor?. Era algo que no se quedaría sin castigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo te...?!.- Preguntó con rabia, pero al ver al chico que estaba dormido y la mirada de su hermana, quien le pidió que no hiciera ruido.

* * *

Salieron afuera de la habitación y ambas comenzaron a discutir allí mismo.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Lincoln es mío!.- Bramó Lynn con furia y casi alzaba su puño contra Leni.

\- ¿Te podrías calmar?. Como que estás haciendo un enorme escándalo. No sabía de lo de Lincoln, lo siento.- Intentó la rubia en calmarla, pero la castaña estaba bastante frenética.

\- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Él es mío, grábatelo en la cabeza!. Te salvó de ese tipo, pero no tienes derecho con expandirte y quitarme lo que me pertenece.- Le advirtió Lynn sobre la "frontera" que había allí y que no podía ser alterada.

\- Mira, Leni, Leni.- Se le acercó la castaña a ella, tratando de no volver a alzar la voz.- Todo bien que lo estés curando y todo, pero yo soy la que está con él, ¿acaso no se te mete ese dato importante en tu cerebro?.

Leni se le quedó viendo un rato, quedó pensativa, no podía distraerse con nada del Mundo, tenía que mantener la cabeza y la mente ocupadas en su objetivo. Debía tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer con esa discusión y llegar a un acuerdo con Lynn, de lo contrario, seguirían las peleas entre las dos hermanas. Al principio le costó, era complicado decidir sobre cómo podía calmarse aquella discusión y más con el rostro rojo de Lynn, el cual estaba como un tomate bien maduro.

\- Tengo una idea.- Le dijo la rubia a ella, acercándose a su hermana.

La castaña se quedó callada y manteniendo esa "postura bélica" para defender a su "territorio".

\- ¿Cuál es tu "brillante idea"?.- Quiso saber la deportista.

\- Nos dividiremos a Lincoln, no pienso romper con él, lo compartiremos, ¿qué dices?.- Fue la propuesta que dio ella a su hermana, la cual parecía mostrar un gesto de burla y que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Esa es tu brillante idea?.- Preguntó Lynn, la cual no pudo soportarlo y lanzó una carcajada por toda la planta alta de la Casa Loud.

Leni no estaba para juegos, se cruzó de brazos, no iba a permitir que se le burlara de su decisión.

\- Escucha, Lynn, puedes burlarte, reírte y dice todo lo que quieras sobre mis decisión y de mí, pero no voy a darte a Lincoln. Esa fue mi idea, de que lo compartiéramos, mientras que tú estabas en quién sabe dónde, él estuvo defendiéndome de aquel tipo, así que si prefieres tener a tu orgullo arriba de todo, eso te va a traer consecuencias en el Futuro, así que piénsalo bien.- Sentenció Leni, la cual dio media vuelta y se preparó para volver a la habitación de Lincoln.

Le había dado como un torpedo que golpea a un barco enemigo, fue tocada, hundida en la parte más sensible de ese "armazón" inexpugnable. Ahora se sentía rara, aunque una parte suya decía que tenía que mantener la posición si quería ganar la pelea, sin embargo, pronto comenzó a perder terreno, la baja moral para aquellas "tropas" de su mente había sido afectada y ahora quedaba aceptar un "armisticio", de poner fin a esas "hostilidades".

\- ¡Espera!.- Le detuvo la deportista a ella, frenando a la rubia justo cuando estaba por entrar en la habitación de su hermano.-

\- ¿Y bien?.- Preguntó Leni, ahora tranquila y con esa calma que inspiraba.

\- Acepto, ¿sí?, creo que es una buena idea. Detesto perder o que termine en un empate, pero no me queda más opción, no lo quiero perder. Discúlpame.- Reconoció ella su error y decidió que compartiría a Lincoln.

En aquellos momentos, Leni le dio un fuerte abrazo a la castaña.

\- No te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo.- Respondió ella, siempre con ese tono tranquilo, tan calmado.

\- Gracias, Leni.- Agradeció Lynn y de ahí, las dos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose con Lincoln, el cual estaba dormido y abrazando a su conejito de peluche, Bun-Bun y una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Fue entonces que las dos hermanas caminaron hacia él y lo tomaron en sus brazos, recostándolo contra ellas, poniéndolo cómodo y de ahí se quedaron dormidas, dándole un tierno en los labios.

Lincoln se había ganado una doble relación, sus hermanas lo compartirían para que así no hubieran problemas, pero toda buena acción merecía su debida recompensa.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Un pequeño One-Shot/Secuela de "Salvation". Espero que les guste.**

**Por otro lado, agradezco a ImperialStar por la idea, ya que también estuve pensando de volver a hacer un Lincoln y dos hermanas con él, tal y como hice en el 2017 con mi fic "Tres bajo la Luna", el cual era un Lincoln-Luna-Luan (las dos chicas con su hermano). ¿Quién sabe?. Tal vez vuelva a lanzar otro fic de este tipo para el Futuro, como One-Shot, pero todo a su debido tiempo.**

**Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, cuídense y buen Miércoles para todos ustedes y, una vez más, ¡Feliz Semana Santa 2019!.**

**Y muchas gracias para J. Nagera e ImperialStar por todo y saludos para todos los que han comentado en el anterior fic.**


End file.
